


Brave, Yet Afraid

by kalypsobean



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/gifts).



Amelia knows Ginny can be special. She'd seen it instantly, though she couldn't have explained it to anyone else, that here was a person so determined, so driven, that there was nothing else in her world. 

Amelia knows that feeling well, having lived it; it was part of her, a thing she conquered every day. There was something about Ginny, with her wide eyes and the way she always seemed to be pouting or worrying at her bottom lip, that said to Amelia that Ginny didn't have that in her. If it was baseball, then Ginny had it under control; everything else, not so much.

 

Amelia started small. Ginny's brother made it easy, paving the way for her to fill the spaces he left behind. There was nobody else to remove, so she didn't even need to try for Ginny to start coming to her more and more often, until it became everything - money, friends, which team to sign with. It's only now, that Ginny is more than herself, that Amelia has to work for it; Lawson pulls Ginny away from her, unknowingly playing the teenage hero card and, Amelia knows, because it's happened before, Ginny's responding because it's the next best thing to having her father's approval. 

Amelia places herself next to Mike Lawson in the hotel lobby and puts a stop to that; this doesn't work if Ginny isn't getting validation from her first and foremost. It doesn't work if Ginny spends more time with other people outside the stadium than with her; it especially doesn't work if she can't even get a few minutes with Ginny in the stadium. For Amelia to be in the race or walking the halls, feeling the sweat and testosterone on her skin and necessitating another round of dry-cleaning, it's important, and Ginny should know that. Ginny should respect that.

 

Amelia understands one thing intricately; this is the most fragile point, where one wrong step could see her lose Ginny. It's there in the way Ginny starts talking back, in the way Ginny starts coming to her with ideas, even in the way Ginny calls in the dark hours of the morning, that Ginny is starting to believe the people who call her a role model. Ginny is redefining herself under the influence of people whom Amelia can't control. She can't even be sure if Ginny even realises what's happening, and the worst part is that she could make it all go away if Ginny would just listen. Even one time; if Ginny listened to just one thing Amelia said and found herself better off, it would be something to work from. It's basic strategy - deliver something small, associate herself with success in Ginny's mind, then keep succeeding. 

 

It's her trump card, threatening to walk away; it's meant to remind Ginny what she could lose, for without Amelia she has nobody left who is there only for her, and who hasn't betrayed her. She had already carefully choreographed the conversation in case it was needed, so the words don't get stuck in her throat. Saying them, and then following them through, is the hardest thing she's done; she's moulded Ginny, and she was so close to having her perfect, tamed and malleable. 

The point, though, is to say that Amelia can walk away and be fine, but Ginny can't. It doesn't matter that Amelia had given up everything for Ginny; all Amelia needs Ginny to believe is that Amelia has options, something left to sacrifice.

 

The only reason she boards the plane is that this only works if Ginny is the one to call her. She can fix this, but Ginny has to remember to trust her again; if a small win didn't help, Amelia hopes a significant loss will. 

 

It's only a matter of time; and that is something Ginny may not have to use at her leisure.


End file.
